Kuroko No Basuke: Nina Story Book 2
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Sequel dari 'Kuroko No Basuke: Nina Story'. Masih bercerita tentang Nina beserta tim Seirin untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, tapi munculnya orang-orang dari masa lalu serta kebenaran ingatan yang mulai terkuak membuat konflic batin pada sang karakter utama. Akankah mereka dapat meraih tujuan utama mereka?. (Chapter 3: Seirin VS Touou in Winter Cup).
1. Chapter 1: Fall Camp

_Namaku Nina Valentine, tinggi 165cm, berat badan 48kg, umur 16_ _th_ _. Aku mantan manager tim basket Teiko yang sekarang menjadi manager tim Seirin mungkin lebih tepatnya asisten pelatih. Keahlianku, aku bisa menganalisa kondisi pemain seperti halnya Riko senpai dan Momoi-san, termasuk kemampuannya, lalu aku juga bisa bermain basket, misdirection, dan juga menyembuhkan cidera-cidera kecil. Aku punya seorang kekasih bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, seseorang yang dijuluki Phanthom Six Player, dan mempunyai kemampuan yang sama sepertiku yaitu misdirection. Dan saat ini kami punya satu tujuan yaitu, menjadi tim nomor satu dijepang bersama dengan Kagami Taiga yang mempunyai insting seperti hewan dan para senpai yang memiliki semangat luar biasa, dan jangan lupa pemain Seirin lainnya yang juga ikut mendukung kami. Lalu aku disini juga akan membantu mereka, walau hanya sebagai manager, aku akan sebisa mungkin membantu mereka._

"Ninachan kau sedang apa?."

"Huwaa Tetsuya, kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Hmm?."

"Ah sudahlah, jaa selamat menikmati kelanjutan cerita dari _Kuroko No Basuke: Nina Story Book 2_."

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?."

"Tetsuya tidak perlu tau, ayo pergi."

 **.**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE: NINA STORY BOOK 2 © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita KNB yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pair: Kuroko TetsuyaXOc (Nina Valentine)**

 **Kiyoshi TeppeiXOc (Kanami Yumi)**

 **Izuki ShunXOc (Kanami Yuki)**

 **.**

 **Ket:** "Berbicara"

'Berpikir/dalam hati'

" _ **Berbicara dalam telepon atau alat komunikasi lainnya"**_

" _Berbicara Bahasa Inggris/flashback"_

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Fall Camp**

 **.**

"-chan."

"-nachan."

"Ninachan bangun." Ucap seseorang sambil mengguncang pelan tubuhku, akupun membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan melihat kesumber suara.

"Doushita senpai?." Tanyaku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan melihat kearah Riko senpai yang tadi membangunkanku.

"Ini sudah pagi loh, dan juga aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Emm apa senpai?."

"Kemarin Kagami-kun bilang kalau dia akan pergi ke Amerika." Jawabnya membuatku langsung melebarkan kedua mataku.

"He, demo nande?."

"Kau tau kalau sekolah kita ada program singkat pertukaran pelajar, sekolah kita bekerja sama dengan sekolah yang ada di Los Ageles dimana Kagami-kun tinggal, dia bilang kalau disana dia mempunyai guru yang mengajarinya tentang basket."

"Souka, tapi aku belum pernah dengar hal itu sebelumnya."

"Ya karena itu juga aku sedikit kesal dia baru memberitahukannya." Ucap Riko senpai dengan beberapa perempatan dikeningnya.

"Pokoknya hari ini kita akan mengadakan training camp disini, jadi lebih baik kau bersiap-siap." Lanjutnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar, aku sendiri langsung bangkit dari futon milikku, merapihkannya sebentar baru setelah itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri.

"Ah ohayo Ninachan." Sapa Yumi ketikah aku selesai mandi.

"Ohayo Yumi, kau mau mandi?."

"Ya begitulah, aku harus tampil cantik untuk mendukung Kiyoshi senpai waktu latihan." Jawabnya tersenyum manis.

"Hah kau benar-benar semangat ya dengan hal ini, berterima kasihlah pada Riko senpai yang sudah mengijinkan kalian melihat latihan, tapi jangan sampai kalian berdua mengganggu latihannya ya."

"Emmm tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengganggu kok." Jawab Yumi dengan semangat. Yumipun masuk kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan aku sendiri kembali kedalam kamar untuk bersiap-siap, lalu keluar dari penginapan sembari menunggu mereka semua berkumpul disana.

Hari ini aku mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih ditambah jaket berwarna ungu gelap dan juga rok hitam yang panjangnya hanya sebatas paha, stoking hitam yang menutupi seluruh kakiku lalu sepatu boot pendek berwarna putih. Mereka satu persatu mulai keluar dari penginapan begitu juga dengan Tetsuya, Yumi, dan Yuki, minus Kagami karena dia sudah berangkat ke Amerika pagi tadi. Aku mendekat kearah Tetsuya yang entah kenapa rambutnya selalu berantakan ketikah dia bangun tidur.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah ada disini kan?." Tanya Hyuuga senpai yang dijawab "hai" oleh mereka semua dan gonggongan anjing dari Snowy dan Nigou.

"Ano, Kagami-kun menghilang sejak tadi pagi." Ucap Tetsuya membuat yang lainnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Rambut acak-acakanmu menjengkelkan." Omel Hyuuga senpai.

"Kagami menghilang?." Tanya Tsuchida senpai.

"Tenang saja, mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih tanpa Kagami-kun, nanti akan aku jelaskan." Jawab Riko senpai yang baru saja keluar dari penginapan.

"Yosh, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Hyuuga senpai.

"Cotto kalian mau kemana?."

"Hah?."

"Latihannya dimulai sekarang." Jawabku sambil menunjuk kearah GYM yang letaknya tak jauh dari kami.

"NANI." Teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam GYM tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda dari latihan sebelumnya karena Kagetora-san ayah dari Riko senpai akan menjadi pelatih sementara selama mereka latihan. Mereka juga sempat terkejut mendapati Kagetora-san berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan.

"Apa semuanya sudah tiba disini?." Tanya Kagetora-san.

"Kantouku otousan?." Ucap Kogaine senpai masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kagetora-san.

"Jangan memanggilku otousan, panggil aku Kagetora-san."

"Kagetora-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya Fukuda.

"Putri kesayanganku yang memintaku datang, aku disini untuk membuat kalian lebih kuat, tapi pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian, majulah satu langkah jika kemarin kalian melihat Riko telanjang." Ucapnya sembari membawa pistol ditangan kirinya menatap tajam kearah kami semua.

"Dia membawa pistol." Teriak mereka bersamaan, sedangkan aku, Yumi, dan Yuki hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan mereka. Kagetora-san sempat mengomeli mereka mengancam akan menembak kepala mereka jika benar mereka melihat Riko senpai telanjang dan berakhir dengan bola yang melayang kearah Kagetora-san dari pelaku pelemparan yaitu putri kesayangannya sendiri. Sepertinya Riko senpai kesal dengan ucapan Kagetora-san yang mengatakan kalau waktu kecil Riko senpai pernah bilang ingin menikah dengan Kagetora-san, terbukti dengan wajah Riko senpai yang bersemu merah karena malu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita mulai dengan melepas pakaian kalian." Perintah Kagetora-san yang langsung membuat para pemain sweetdrop seolah mengatakan 'sepertinya ini agak mirip'. Kagetora-san mulai melihat kondisi tubuh mereka satu persatu, aku juga ikut-ikutan melihat stamina milik mereka masing-masing.

"Ya kalian lumayan, sepertinya kalian sudah terbiasa dengan latihan Riko sejak musim panas tahun ini, stamina dan otot-otot kalian meningkat dengan seimbang, kalau begitu bagi menjadi dua tim, pergi dan bermainlah polisi dan perampok digunung itu selama tiga jam." Perintah Kagetora-san.

"Kita bermain kejar-kejaran?." Tanya Kogaine senpai.

"Setelah itu yang kalah akan berlatih lebih keras, mungkin aku tingkatkan menjadi dua kali lipat." Lanjutnya dan sempat membuat mereka semua kaget. Merekapun pergi kegunung begitu juga denganku, Yumi, dan Yuki karena kami disuruh pelatih untuk mengawasi mereka.

"Ne apa ini yang disebut Fartlek?." Tanya Yuki padaku.

"Apa itu oneechan?." Tanya Yumi.

"Itu sebuah latihan dengan memakai seluruh tubuh untuk beradaptasi dengan medan apapun, mereka bisa meningkatkan kebugaran mereka."

"Eh, oneechan tau ya?."

"Emm soalnya waktu aku training camp bersama klub karate, pelatih juga menyuruh kami berlari digunung."

"Itu benar, aku rasa Kagetora-san menyadari kalau otot mereka masih kaku, walau sudah banyak perkembangan disana, jadi mereka bukan hanya melatih otot mereka tapi juga harus melatih tubuh mereka." Ucapku masih memandang kearah para pemain tim Seirin.

"Demo melihat mereka berlari sangat membosankan, ne ne bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut?." Usul Yumi.

"Ikut?, maksudnya?." Tanya Yuki.

"Seperti ini, kau jaga Ninachan." Ucap Yumi sambil memegang pundakku lalu dia berlari menjahuiku bersama dengan Yuki, aku mau tak mau ikut mengejar mereka berdua yang sudah berlari didepanku. Dan kamipun ikut latihan bersama mereka, tentu saja dengan permainan yang berbeda.

 _ **~Nina Story Book 2~**_

Berlari digunung berakhir setelah lewat batas waktu yang ditentukan, kamipun kembali ke GYM dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh kami, begitu juga denganku dan kedua orang temanku. Riko senpai saja sampai memandang kami dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya ketikah melihat kami yang sudah banjir keringat.

"Eh kenapa kalian berkeringat seperti itu?." Tanya Riko senpai pada kami.

"Hah…hah kami tadi sempat main kejar-kejaran digunung." Jawabku sambil menyenderkan tubuhku ditembok.

"Dan berakhir dengan kami ikut berlari bersama mereka hah…hah." Lanjut Yuki ikut duduk disampingku.

"Haaa?, kalian ikut latihan?, pantas saja kalian terlihat kelelahan." Komentar Riko senpai.

"Demo sudah lama sekali aku tidak berlari seperti itu, kapan-kapan aku ikut latihan ya senpai." pintaku pada Riko senpai.

"Jika kau mau kau boleh ikut berlatih seperti pemain lainnya, lagipula aku tidak akan melarang." Jawab Riko senpai kembali fokus kearah pemain yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai latihan, aku akan memberi tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan dalam bulan ini, Riko sudah menunjukan padaku DVD permainan kalian, mereka tim agresif yang fokus pada kemampuan individual, dapat dilihat dengan jelas jika mereka adalah tim yang berlawanan dengan permainan kerja sama tim seperti kalian, tapi jika ditanyakan kerja sama tim mereka lebih baik dari kalian." Ucap Kagetora-san sempat membuat kami semua terkejut.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak suka dengan kerja sama tim, mereka hanya bisa melakukannya, mengabaikan kemampuan individu tidak akan mengubahnya, hal terpenting yang harus ditekankan adalah untuk selalu mengincar ring, itulah yang membuat tim bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, berteman saja tidak sama dengan kerja sama tim, sebagai contoh empat mata…" Lanjut Kagetora-san yang langsung membuat Hyuuga senpai sweetdrop karena panggilannya.

"Kau mencoba mendribel melewati seseorang di pertandingan terakhirmu melawan Touou?."

"Hai." Jawab Hyuuga senpai.

"Itu bodoh sekali." Ucap Kagetora-san sembari mendribel bola yang berada ditangannya, Hyuuga senpaipun terkejut mendengar perkataan Kagetora-san.

"Kenapa kau melawan tim kuat dengan mengandalkan kelemahanmu?, oh iya bukankah kau juga menembak dari luar?, si cutie (Izuki: cu-cutie? (-.-|||)) dan muka kucing (Kogaine: muka kucing? (-.-|||)) juga bisa menembak three poin, tapi mereka belum bisa diandalkan untuk itu, jika kau bisa mencetak three poin sejak awal kau bermain melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi kau bisa menang dengan mudah, sadarilah garis hidup Seirin, belajarlah menembak tanpa mengandalkan screen."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?, aku mendribel karena aku tidak bisa-."

"Aku akan menunjukannya, Ninachan umpan bolanya padaku." Perintah Kagetora-san memberikan bola padaku sedangkan dia berjalan kearah ring basket diikuti Hyuuga senpai.

"Apa?, Kagetora-san bermain?." Tanya Kawahara.

"Apa dia bisa bermain basket?." Tanya Fukuda.

"Dia tidak hanya bisa bermain." Jawab Teppei nii membuat kedua kouhainya langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah?."

"Dia dulunya bermain untuk tim nasional jepang." Lanjutnya. Saat ini Kagetora-san sudah berdiri ditempat melempar three poin dengan Hyuuga senpai yang berada didepannya. Aku segera memberi Kagetora-san pass yang diterima dengan baik olehnya, saat Hyuuga senpai mengambil posisi menghadang, Kagetora-san langsung mundur kebelakang dan dengan cepat melempar bola itu masuk kedalam ring, kami semua sempat tercengang melihat teknik itu.

"Barrier Jumper." Gumanku saat melihat teknik tersebut.

"Seperti itu, asal kau tau saja tadi itu bukan kecepatan, kau juga bisa melakukannya, kerja sama tim akan terlihat menonjol saat tim memiliki kemampuan individu yang kuat, kalian semua harus mengembangkan senjata kalian masing-masing untuk Winter Cup, dengan kata lain senjata itu akan menjadi kemampuan spesial kalian, beberapa dari kalian sudah menyadarinya sejak pelatihan musim panas dan membentuk pondasi, kalian punya waktu kurang dari satu bulan sebelum Winter Cup dimulai, aku akan melatih kalian sebanyak mungkin tanpa ampun." Ucap Kagetora-san sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai kearah kami semua yang kami jawab dengan "arigatogozaimasu" secara serentak.

"Oh iya, ano…" ucap Tetsuya.

"Hah?, ah iya juga dimana Kagami?." Sambung Kogaine senpai sedikit panik.

"Soal itu, Kagami-kun sebenarnya pergi ke Amerika." Jawabku yang sontak membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Heh?, Amerika?, Kagami wa?." Tanya Kogaine senpai.

"Sejak kapan?." Tanya Izuki senpai.

"Sekolah kita punya program singkat pertukaran pelajar, sekolah kita bekerja sama dengan sekolah di Los Angles tempat dimana Kagami-kun tinggal, ternyata disana dia memiliki guru yang mengajarkannya tentang basket." Jelas Riko senpai.

"Gu-guru?." Komentar Furihata.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?." Komentar Hyuuga senpai.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi malam." Ucap Riko senpai mendekat kearah Tetsuya kemudian mengacak-acak surainya dan sedikit menekan kepalanya dengan beberapa perempatan berengger diwajahnya.

"Murid kelas satu tahun ini benar-benar suka datang dan pergi seenaknya, mereka seperti sedang bermain-main denganku." Lanjutnya dengan aura-aura hitam dibelakangnya tanda dia sangat kesal, dan sepertinya Tetsuya tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun untuk mencegah Riko senpai melampiaskan kekesalan padanya selain pasrah.

"Ya…jika dia jadi lebih kuat, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Komentar Hyuuga senpai sambil tersenyum.

 _ **~Nina Story Book 2~**_

"Teknik baru lagi?." Tanyaku pada Tetsuya begitu kami sedang istirahat setelah dari tadi berlari digunung, Tetsuya sempat meminta saranku untuk teknik baru lainnya.

"Ya, apa kau punya ide Ninachan?."

"Kalau ide aku tidak tau, lagipula aku tidak terlalu tau teknik-teknik misdirection."

"Hmmm begitu ya."

"Ne ne daripada kau mencari teknik baru, kenapa kau tidak kembangkan saja teknik yang kau punya?." Usul Yuki yang saat ini duduk disampingku dan sepertinya dia mendengar obrolan kami.

"Mengembangkan teknik?."

"Emm misalnya teknik yang saat ini kau kuasai apa saja?."

"Hanya vanishing drive, clone pass, pass biasa dan ignite pass." Ucapnya dan entah kenapa aku punya ide ketikah Tetsuya menyebut semua tekniknya.

"Ne kenapa kau tidak mengembangkan saja ignite pass."

"Mengembangkan ignite pass, demo Aomine-kun bisa menangkap pass itu." Jawab Tetsuya menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena itu kembangkan teknik itu dan buat agar Aomine-kun tidak bisa menangkapnya." Jawabku turun dari panggung yang memang disediakan didalam GYM dan mengambil bola basket yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Tetsuya bagaimana caramu melakukan ignite pass?." Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya mendorong bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga."

"Souka, baiklah aku sudah paham, Yuki bisakah kau membantuku menangkap ignite pass yang akan aku lakukan."

"Baiklah."

"Jika menurutmu berbahaya, hindari saja."

"Hai hai." Ketikah Yuki sudah berada didepanku, aku mendribel bola itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya melakukan ignite pass yang aku tiru dari gerakan Tetsuya.

"Yuki siap-siap ya."

"Emm." Akupun sedikit memutar lengan kananku dan mendorong bola yang ada didepanku dengan sekuat tenaga menuju kearah Yuki. Yuki yang melihatnya bukannya menangkap bola itu malah menghindar dan bola itu menabrak dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Mereka yang melihat hanya tercengang dengan ignite pass yang aku lancarkan, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat tembok yang retak akibat bertabrakan dengan bola.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan." Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Ini bukan hanya sedikit tapi sudah berlebihan Ninachan, untung aku tidak menangkap bolanya, kalau aku tangkap pasti tanganku yang akan hancur." Protes Yuki padaku yang aku jawab "gomenasai" masih dengan wajah datar.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya Ninachan?." Tanya Tetsuya masih terkejut melihat ignite pass yang sudah kumodifikasi.

"Emm aku hanya memutar lenganku, seperti hanya pistol, aku sadar kalau ignite pass itu hampir mirip dengan pistol karena itu aku memakai prinsip itu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya Tetsuya, lagipula itu teknikmu, dan juga kalau kau yang menggunakannya tidak akan mungkin sampai sepertiku mengingat tenagamu tidak sebesar tenagaku, tadi aku sedikit memakai tenaga dalam jadinya ya seperti itu." Jelasku sembari menujuk kearah tembok yang retak.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku?."

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak." Jawabku tersenyum kearahnya yang dibalas senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Aku mulai mengajarinya dan benar kalau dia cepat sekali belajar karena memang ini adalah teknik miliknya, jadi sedikit dimodifikasi tidak masalah kan?.

*Normal Pov*

"Sepertinya Kuroko-kun sudah mendapatkan pelatih yang cocok." Komentar Kagetora saat melihat Nina dan Kuroko sedang berlatih.

"Ya mengingat mereka sama-sama pengguna misdirection, aku tidak heran kalau mereka bisa berlatih bersama." Jawab Riko juga ikut-ikutan melihat kearah mereka.

"Lagipula mereka cocok satu sama lain, jadi tidak usah dikhawatirkan, bukankah sekarang waktunya mengkhawatirkan mereka semua." Komentar Yuki yang berdiri disamping Riko sembari menunjuk kearah tim pemain seirin lainnya yang saat ini masih berlatih.

"Kau benar, mereka juga cukup mengkhawatirkan, aku hanya bisa berharap mereka dapat menemukan jawaban atas keraguan mereka masing-masing." Jawab Riko mengerling kearah pemain Seirin yang juga sedang berlatih.

Sementara itu di Amerika nan jauh disana~

Kagami cukup kelelahan menghadapi teman street basketballnya saat dia sedang melakukan one on one dengannya.

" _Hahaha what's up Taiga?, you giving up already?."_ Tanya pemuda bersurai coklat yang dikepang kecil-kecil dan merupakan lawan dari Kagami tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya.

" _Shut up, iam getting the hang of it."_ Jawabnya mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah temannya itu dan kembali memasang kuda-kudanya.

" _One more time."_ Lanjutnya sembari menyeringai senang.

Bukan hanya tim Seirin, Kagami dan Kuroko saja yang berlatih mati-matian, tapi anggota Kiseki No Sedai juga tidak tinggal diam. Terbukti dengan Kise bersama tim Kaijo yang berlatih cukup keras, bahkan Kise berkali-kali memasukkan bola kedalam ring padahal hanya sedang latihan biasa.

"Heee, Kise sedang bersemangat ya." Komentar Moriyama sesaat setelah melihat Kise malakukan dunk dan kembali keposisinya dengan wajah serius.

Tak mau kalah, Midorima-pun juga berlatih dengan keras, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia bersemangat dan menantikan winter cup tahun ini. Begitu juga dengan Murasakibara yang berlatih cukup keras, karena dia memblok semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh teman-temannya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Aku sudah lelah." Keluh Murasakibara berjalan melewati Himuro.

"Kau aneh sekali Atsushi." Komentar Himuro membuat titan pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut berhenti disampingnya.

"Hah?."

"Kau berlatih lebih keras dari yang lain dan mengeluh setiap saat."

"Aku tidak suka latihan, tapi aku lebih tidak suka kekalahan." Ucap Murasakibara sembari menghapus peluh yang berada diwajahnya dengan mimik serius.

Sedangkan Akashi Seijurou juga tidak tinggal diam, walau dia punya moto "aku selalu benar maka aku selalu menang" itu tidak membuatnya besar kepala hingga tidak berlatih, justru dia berlatih lebih keras dari pemain-pemain timnya, terlihat dari keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya setelah dia berlatih di tempat fitness bersama pemain regular lainnya.

"Seichan, ini." Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam agak panjang dengan wajah cantik melempar handuk hitam pada Akashi yang ditangkap sempurnah olehnya.

"Arigato." Jawab Akashi meletakan handuk itu dikepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang berada disana.

"Menganggumkan, Akashi sudah jenius tapi dia berlatih keras sekali, dia pasti lapar akan kemenangan." Komentar pemuda bersurai hitam pendek menatap kearah Akashi yang semakin jauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Iie dia tidak seperti itu, bukan tentang apa yang kita lakukan agar bisa menang, Seichan pernah mengatakan ini padaku, menang itu seperti nafas, kemenangan bukanlah sesuatu yang dicari Seichan tapi kebutuhan dalam hidupnya, seperti fungsi tubuh manusia yang lain." Jelas pemuda bersurai hitam sedikit panjang yang juga ikut menatap kearah Akashi.

Sementara Aomine saat ini hanya memandang kearah ring basket dilapangan street basketball sembari memutar bola yang ada dijarinya, diapun melempar bola itu hanya dengan jari telunjuknya dan masuk begitu saja kedalam ring. Walaupun matanya terlihat malas tapi terdapat pancaran semangat dikedua matanya seolah dia memang sangat menantikan winter cup tahun ini. Mungkin karena tahun ini mereka para Kiseki No Sedai bersama sang bayangan akan bersaing satu sama lain dengan tim yang berbeda-beda, membuktikan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka seperti janji mereka dulu sewaktu masih berada di SMP Teiko.

'Kami akan bertarung dan mewujutkan impian kami semua.' Batin Nina memandang kearah bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan terangnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Doushita Ninachan?."

"Iie nandemonai, ikuh Tetsuya." Jawab Nina mengenggam tangan Kuroko menjauh dari GYM menuju peginapan.

'Kami pasti akan menang, pasti, dan aku sangat yakin dengan kemenangan kita.'

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

Author: Yuhuu Nina Story come back, masih bersama saya Author paling kece cetar membahana, hahaha.

Akashi: *Lempar gunting ke Author* berisik.

Author: *Mati*

Nina: Dikarenakan Authornya sedang istirahat sejenak, jadi para Kisedai plus Kagami yang akan menjawab review dari cerita sebelumnya, dimulai dari Akashi-kun silahkan.

Akashi: Baiklah review pertama dari **momonpoi** **,** maaf kalau misalnya anda menunggu lama cerita ini karena Author dalam fase kena WB jadi agak malas (memang malas) untuk mengupdate cerita walau bahannya sudah ada. Dan semoga di chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan.

Midorima: Selanjutnya dari **rue** , terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini-nanodayo. Dan nantikan saja episode dimana Nina akan menempati janjinya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko: Review yang ketiga dari **YummydaNina** , saya juga berpikir kelau itu ide yang sangat brilian, akhirnya ada scene yang aku nantikan, dan alasan kenapa harus di pisah silahkan tanyakan pada Author-san yang sedang di kubur. *nunjuk kearah Author yang lagi dikubur sama Hanamiya*, dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan anda.

Kise: Selanjutnya dari **Yuuhi** -cchi, wah kasian sekali-ssu, tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan-ssu?, maaf karena Authorcchi memang suka bikin orang jantungan (Author: Woi saya bukan Techan yang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba dan bikin orang jantugan). *pura-pura gak denger* dan juga Authorcchi minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengupdate dengan cepat, alasannya seperti apa yang dikatakan Akashicchi tadi-ssu.

Murasakibara: Selanjutnya dari **Yuzurizha Aera** , Ninachin tolong jawab ya.

Nina: Eh memangnya Murasakibara-kun mau kemana?.

Murasakibara: Hari ini aku gak dijatah makanan sama Authorchin jadi aku malas, aku mau pulang saja lah *ninggalin studio*.

Nina: *sweetdrop* o-oh, baiklah biar aku saja yang jawab, ini sudah publish jadi semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Aomine: Lanjut dari **Asia Tetsu** , namanya sama kayak Tetsu ya, ini sudah lanjut jadi silahkan membaca *senyum charming ala Kise*.

Inner Nina+GOM-Aomine dan Murasakibara+Kagami (kayak matematika (-.-|||)): *merinding* nih Aomine/kun/cchi/Daiki mulai ooc.

Kagami: Yang terakhir dari , sama seperti yang di katakan Aomine kalau ini sudah lanjut, jadi silahkan dinikmati.

Nina: Ok terus ikuti ceritanya ya dan jangan lupa.

GOM+Kagami+Nina: **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next Chapter in Nina Story Book 2**_

 _ **.**_

" _Iie aku juga baru saja datang, secara fisik kau tidak berubah ya Nina bahkan setelah dari Amerika, tapi entah kenapa auramu terlihat sedikit berbeda."_

" _Ya ini semua berkatmu juga, berkat kata-katamu sebelum aku pergi, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilku?."_

 _._

" _Ah tapi sebelum itu Akashi-kun ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

" _Aku iie, kami pasti akan membuat sang raja jatuh, itu pasti akan aku buktikan."_

 _._

 **Chapter 2: Meet Generation Of Miracle**

 _._

" _Itu tidak sia-sia baka, semua bercaya kalau kau akan kembali, kali ini jangan menyerah, selama kau duduk aku akan menunjukkan padanya, jika usaha yang sia-sia itu tidak ada."_

" _Kalahkan mereka ya Kagami-kun, sampai Tetsuya kembali, karena aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya."_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Generation Of Miracle

"Kau sudah siap Tetsuya?." Tanya Nina mengerling kearah Kuroko yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap. Setelah memasukan baju ganti, handuk dan lain sebagainya, diapun menarik resleting tasnya dan berjalan kearah Nina yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Aku sudah siap ayo." Jawabnya menggandeng tangan Nina menuju ketimnya yang sudah berkumpul sejak tadi dan berangkat bersama ke lapangan indoor tempat diadakannya winter cup. Ya hari ini adalah harinya, dimana mereka para anggota tim basket akan bertanding merebutkan gelar tim nomor satu di jepang. Terlihat banyak sekali tim yang ikut, juga penonton yang melihat dari seluruh Jepang.

"Turnamen Piala Musim Dingin SMA tingkat nasional sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Begitulah ucapan sambutan dari ketua penyelenggara yang menandakan dimulainya winter cup tahun ini.

 **.**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE: NINA STORY BOOK 2 © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita KNB yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pair: Kuroko TetsuyaXOc (Nina Valentine)**

 **Kiyoshi TeppeiXOc (Kanami Yumi)**

 **Izuki ShunXOc (Kanami Yuki)**

 **.**

 **Ket:** "Berbicara"

'Berpikir/dalam hati'

" _ **Berbicara dalam telepon atau alat komunikasi lainnya"**_

" _Berbicara Bahasa Inggris/flashback"_

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Meet Generation Of Miracle**

.

 _~Nina Pov~_

Setelah mendengarkan kata sambutan, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Langsung saja aku membuka flap ponselku dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari mantan kaptenku dulu Akashi Seijurou.

.

From: Akashi-kun Kapten

Subject: Hisashiburi

Aku tau kalau sekarang kau ada di Jepang dan masuk tim Seirin yang artinya kau pasti juga ada di gedung ini, jadi aku ingin kau menemuiku sekarang ditaman sebelah gedung, aku menunggumu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan.

.

Begitulah isi dari pesan itu, demo darimana dia tau kalau aku ada disini?, aku rasa sejak tadi aku tidak berpapasan dengan tim Rakuzan deh. Sasuga Akashi, aku memang tidak akan bisa membohonginya. Akupun mendekat kearah Riko senpai untuk meminta ijin padanya dengan alasan pergi ketoilet, dan dia mengijinkanku dengan syarat aku harus kembali sebelum pertandingan dimulai atau dia akan memberiku hukuman, membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding, jadi aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dan segera melesat ketaman dekat lapangan indoor.

Sesampainya disana, aku memandang kesekeliling dan menemukan pemuda bersurai merah sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya disana. Aku sendiri segera menghampirinya karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku, dan aku tau Akashi sendiri tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

"Hisashiburidana Akashi-kun." Sapaku dengan wajah datar begitu aku sudah berada disampingnya yang langsung membuatnya menoleh kearahku.

"Ah Nina, hisashiburi." Jawabnya dengan senyuman atau seringai diwajahnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Iie aku juga baru saja datang, secara fisik kau tidak berubah ya Nina bahkan setelah dari Amerika, tapi entah kenapa auramu terlihat sedikit berbeda."

"Ya ini semua berkatmu juga, berkat kata-katamu sebelum aku pergi, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilku?."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja dan juga, aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau sampai memutuskan pindah waktu itu."

"Hmm?, bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Amerika."

"Iie aku tau kalau itu bukan alasan sebenarnya, karena jika itu benar seharusnya sudah sejak dulu kau pindah ke Amerika kan?." Ucap atau mungkin bisa dibilang dia mengonfirmasi jawabanku. Akupun menghela nafas dan memandang tepat dikedua mata heterocomnya, sejujurnya mata itu tidak terlalu menakutkan juga, ah entah sejak kapan aku jadi tidak takut melihat mata Akashi.

"Apa kalau aku menceritakannya kau akan peduli, lagipula itu sudah masa lalu, aku tidak suka mengungkit kejadian itu." Tolakku halus masih dengan wajah datar. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sempat terkejut mendapati responku, tapi keterkejutan itu digantikan oleh sebuah seringai diwajahnya, diapun mendekat kearahku memperkecil jarakku dengannya dan menatapku dengan intens yang aku balas dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tau Nina, kau selalu bisa membuatku tertarik denganmu, responmu, semua tentangmu selalu menarikku, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaanku Nina, aku tau kalau kau membenciku-."

"Iie aku tidak pernah membencimu Akashi-kun, aku hanya kecewa dengan semua keputusanmu dulu, aku tau kalau kau sebenarnya sangat baik, hanya saja kau sudah termakan oleh kekuatanmu sendiri hingga membuatmu bersikap seperti itu, itu yang membuatku kesal, hah baiklah aku akan mengatakannya, alasan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pindah karena-."

"Tetsuya, apa karena dia?."

"Salah satunya, tapi bukan itu yang utama, kau tau alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukai basket?, suara pantulan bola, decitan sepatu, sorak sorai penonton, semangat para pemain, kerja sama tim, ya aku menyukai basket karena itu semua, awalnya aku memperoleh semua itu dari kalian tapi lama kelamaan ketikah kalian sudah menemukan bakat kalian masing-masing aku tidak menemukannya lagi dari kalian, dan hal itu diperparah dengan keputusan pelatih dan juga kau, bagiku kalian tidak seperti sebuah tim lagi, aku bahkan sudah putus asa dengan kalian semua, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika atas usul dari kakakku."

"Souka, sepertinya waktu itu kau sudah membenci basket ya."

"Chigauyo desu, aku memang sudah kehilangan harapanku pada basket demo aku tidak pernah membencinya, aku masih bertahan karena aku memang menyukainya, karena itu…karena itu aku-."

"Wakatta, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, yang penting sekarang disini kita semua menjadi musuh, kau dan Tetsuya, aku jadi tidak sabar berhadapan dengan kalian." Ucapnya berjalan melewati tapi sempat berhenti beberapa meter dariku.

"Aku sudah mengundang mereka semua untuk berkumpul, jadi aku harap kau juga ikut Nina, kami menunggumu dihalaman tak jauh dari pintu masuk." Ucapnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah dia menjauh, aku langsung menghela nafas dan memandang sendu kearah langit biru tanpa awan diatas.

"Sudah aku duga, percuma saja aku bercerita padamu, toh kau juga tidak akan memperdulikanya." Gumanku. Akupun membalikan badanku dan memutuskan untuk menemui para Kiseki No Sedai. Sesampainya disana aku dikejutkan dengan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyerang Kagami dengan gunting berwarna hitam ditangan kirinya dan memberikan goresan dipipinya.

"Hee, aku terkejut kau bisa menghindarinya seperti itu, karena responmu yang cepat itu, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, tapi tidak ada kesempatan kedua, jika aku berkata pergi maka pergilah didunia ini kemenangan adalah segalanya, pemenang akan diakui sepenuhnya dan pecundang akan dilupakan, aku tidak akan kalah dan tidak akan pernah kalah, karena aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar, aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menantangku, meskipun itu orang tuaku sendiri." Ucap Akashi sembari memotong poninya dengan gunting yang ada ditangannya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai mendekat kearah mereka.

"Sepertinya kau sudah keterlaluan Akashi-kun." Ucapku membuat pandangan mereka semua tertuju kearahku termasuk Akashi.

"Ah Ninacchi." Ucap Kise begitu melihat kearahku.

"Hisashiburi minna, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini, terakhir kali sebelum aku pindah ya."

"Oh Ninachin hisashiburi*nyam*, ale kenapa kau ada disini?, apa kau juga akan ikut pertandingan?." Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunya kripik yang berada ditangannya.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, demo kali ini aku akan membantu Tetsuya dan tim Seirin yang lainnya, walaupun hanya sebagai manager, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Hmmm, kau memang selalu seperti itu Nina."

"Ya, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan menyerah dalam basket." Jawabku mendekat kearah Kagami yang berada dibawah lalu meletakan plaster dipipinya yang terluka.

"Daijoubukah Kagami-kun?." Tanyaku saat selesai memberinya plaster.

"Da-daijoubu desu, a-arigato." Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian semua hari ini." Ucap Akashi menyerahkan gunting itu kembali ke Midorima dan bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Hah?, jangan main-main Akashi, kau memanggil kami hanya untuk itu?." Omel Aomine membuat Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Iie, sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, tapi setelah melihat wajah kalian kurasa itu tidak perlu, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang melupakan janji itu, semuanya baik-baik saja tepat pertemuan kita selanjutnya adalah di lapangan." Jawab Akashi menoleh sebentar kearah kami sebelum akhirnya kembali melajutkan perjalannya.

"Ah tapi sebelum itu Akashi-kun ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucapku membuatnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerling kearahku.

"Aku iie, kami tim Seirin pasti akan membuat sang raja jatuh, itu pasti akan aku buktikan." Lanjutku sambil menyeringai, mereka yang mendengarnya sempat terkejut dengan perkataanku kecuali Akashi yang malah menyeringai senang dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu Nina."

Setelah Akashi pergi, aku, Tetsuya, Kagami, dan Furihata memutuskan untuk segera keruang ganti pemain seirin dan sesampainya disana, pelatih langsung memarahi Kagami karena datang terlambat, terlihat sudah beberapa siku-siku yang muncul diwajahnya dan aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aku sendiripun tidak berani menolongnya.

"Kagami-kun sudah saatnya." Ucapku mendekat kearah Kagami yang entah kenapa malah duduk didepan loker penyimpanan dengan wajah seperti memikirkan sesuatu, padahal yang lainnya sudah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ya."

"Hmm?, doushita?."

"Iie aku hanya kepikiran soal tadi, Akashi membuatku seperti pecundang, tapi ya sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan orang yang belum kita hadapi." Jawabnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Lagipula, pikiranku sudah dipenuhi dengan dia." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Souka, yoakattane kalau kau memang sangat bersemangat dengan lawan kita hari ini, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Kagami-kun." Ucapku tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruang ganti, tapi buru-buru Kagami menahan lenganku membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan memandang kearahnya.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan Kagami-kun?." Tanyaku dengan wajah datar, aku sempat melihat semburat merah itu lagi diwajahnya.

"I-iie, a-ano, tadi aku membawa oleh-oleh, jadi i-ini untukmu." Jawabnya menyerahkan tas kertas kecil kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan menemukan sekotak coklat serta roll cake coklat disana.

"Arigato Kagami-kun, aku pasti akan memakannya."

"Y-ya ya sama-sama, ka-kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera temui yang lain." Jawab Kagami yang langsung melesat keluar dari ruang ganti dengan wajah memerah seperti surainya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyimpan tas kertas pemberian Kagami diloker milikku baru setelah itu aku pergi kelapangan yang mana disana sudah banyak sekali penontonnya, bahkan suara teriakan-teriakan seperti "mereka muncul" atau "kalian pasti bisa Seirin" dan lain sebagainya terdengar cukup keras dari para penonton. Aku, Kuroko, Kagami dan Teppei nii sih menganggapnya biasa saja, tapi bagi yang lainnya sepertinya tidak, lihat saja mereka terlihat gugup seperti itu.

"I-ini luar biasa, sorakan mereka belum pernah aku dengar." Komentar Kawahara mengerling kearah bangku penonton yang telah penuh pengunjung.

"Baru hari pertama tapi tempat duduknya sudah penuh." Komentar Fukuda.

"Apa kita terkenal?." Komentar Furihata.

"Daho tentu saja tidak." Komentar Hyuuga senpai yang saat ini sedang melepas jersey miliknya, membuat ketiga kouhainya mengerling kearah dirinya.

"'Kalian bisa' mungkin bukan bermakna yang seharusnya." Timpal Izuki senpai semakin membuat mereka bertiga bingung.

"Apa maksudnya senpai?." Tanya Furihata.

"Maksudnya mereka disini sebenarnya mendukung lawan kita hari ini." Jawabku dengan wajah datar sembari mengerling kearah pintu masuk bertepatan dengan munculnya tim Touou yang langsung disambut dengan kemeriahan dari bangku penonton.

"Desou." Lanjutku dengan wajah datar masih menatap kearah mereka, aku bisa melihat Momoi juga menatap kearahku dan langsung berlari mendekatiku lalu memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Kyaa Ninachan." Ucapnya masih memelukku dengan erat hingga membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Mo-Momoi-san, a-aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucapku dan dia langsung melepas pelukannya dariku sedangkan yang lainnya sepertinya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Momoi barusan.

"Hehehe gomen-gomen, habisnya aku merindukan Ninachan sih, kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar." Ucap Momoi sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sumimasen Momoi-san, sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini, maukah kau memaafkanku?."

"Hmmm baiklah, demo kau harus mengajakku kencan kau mengerti."

"Hai, hai, setelah pertandingan ini selesai aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

"Janji?."

"Janji."

"Ah kalau begitu aku harus kembali, dan juga aku tidak akan menyerah Ninachan, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh dalam pertandingan ini." Ucap Momoi dengan semangat membuatku hanya bisa menyeringai kearahnya.

"Tentu saja aku juga tidak akan menyerah Momoi-san." Jawabku masih menyeringai, dan dengan begitu dia kembali ketimnya sedangkan aku kembali ketimku sendiri.

"Kau akan mengajak Momoi-san berkencan?." Tanya Kuroko setelah aku berada didepannya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa Tetsuya?, jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu Momoi-san mengajakku berkencan?." Tanyaku dan entah kenapa aku bisa melihat semburat merah tipis diwajahnya dan dia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah yang lain.

"I-iie chigauyo desu, aku tidak cemburu, kenapa juga aku harus cemburu dengan Momoi-san?."

"Sikapmu berbeda dengan perkataanmu Tetsuya."

"Ninachan."

"Demo mereka luar biasa ya, pantas saja mereka mendapat peringkat kedua di Inter High." Komentar Hyuuga senpai mengerling kearah tim Touou.

"Jangan merendah, kita sudah tau soal itu-." Omel Riko senpai terputus begitu melihat wajah dari para pemainnya karena hampir dari mereka semua tersenyum seperti tidak ada kecemasan pada diri mereka membuat Riko senpai ikut tersenyum ketikah memandang mereka.

Merekapun mulai memasuki lapangan ketikah sang wasit menyuruh mereka untuk berbaris dan mengucapkan salam, baru setelah itu mereka menuju keposisi masing-masing dimana Teppei nii bersama Wakamatsu melompat untuk mendapatkan bola yang untungnya didapatkan oleh Teppei nii dan segera dipass ke Izuki senpai. Dia langsung mendribel bola menuju ring tim lawan bersama pemain lainnya.

" _Awal akan menjadi sangat penting, lawan kita adalah peringkat kedua di Interhigh, selain itu mereka mencetak dua angka lebih banyak dari kita sebelumnya, perbedaan kekuatan kita sangat besar, jika menurut kalian mereka meremehkan kita jangan ragu-ragu lagi, mulailah dengan sungguh-sungguh sejak awal dan ungguli mereka."_ Entah kenapa perkataan Riko senpai sebelum pertandingan terlintas dipikiranku. Tapi aku merasa tim lawan tidak meremehkan kita sekalipun, terlihat sekali dari tatapan mata serta pertahanan mereka yang sama sekali tidak menurun.

"Mereka tidak meremehkan kita." Komentar Tsuchida senpai masih melihat kearah lapangan.

"Mereka bermain seolah ini adalah saat-saat terakhir." Komentar Kogaine senpai.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

Author: Kayaknya nih Chapter menurut saya dikit ya, sebenarnya sih Chapter ini cukup panjang karena itu saya membaginya jadi dua.

Nina: Dan di Chapter selanjutnya pertarungan antara Seirin VS Touou akan dimulai.

Kuroko: Kalau begitu mari kita jawab review yang telah masuk.

 **Michelle. hadiwijaya, Jaladritias009:** Ini sudah lanjut, saya juga ikut bahagia kalau anda juga bahagia .

 **Sakura. seiya99, Akuro. terojima:** Maaf kalau misalnya updatenya lama, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

 **Asia Tetsu:** Anda merinding?, sama saya juga. Kemarin Aomine gak sengaja minum ramuan saya jadi ya kayak gitu.

Aomine: Author teme kemari kau.

Author: *glek* sa-saya mau permisi dulu, Ninachan tolong lanjutkan *kabur*.

Nina: Baiklah berhubung Author-san lagi di kejar Aomine-kun.

(Author: Kyaa tolong saya di kejar banci)

(Aomine: Apa?, woi sini loh kampret, gue grep grep baru tau rasa ya)

Nina: *sweetdrop* aku akan melanjutkannya, ah soal tembok yang retak itu ya, ya karena aku menggunakan tenaga dalam jadi ya begitu lah, tapi tenang saja tembok itu sudah diperbaiki soalnya ada asuransi untuk tembok retak(?). Dan juga terima kasih karena sudah mendukung Author-san.

Kuroko: Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next Chapter in Nina Story Book 2**_

 _ **.**_

" _Iie aku masih bisa bertahan sebentar lagi, kantouku disaat quarter kedua sudah dimulai ijinkan aku memakai vanishing drive sekali lagi, kita memang seri tapi kita sudah susah payah mengejar mereka, aku tidak mau terus tertinggal."_

" _Jika kita memakainya terlalu sering mereka mungkin akan mengetahui triknya, kita harus menggunakannya dengan hati-hati."_

 _._

" _Itu tidak sia-sia baka, semua bercaya kalau kau akan kembali, kali ini jangan menyerah, selama kau duduk aku akan menunjukkan padanya, jika usaha yang sia-sia itu tidak ada."_

" _Kalahkan mereka ya Kagami-kun, sampai Tetsuya kembali, karena aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya."_

 _._

 **Chapter 3: Seirin VS Touou in Winter Cup**

 _._

" _Ninachan hisashiburi."_

" _Cotto sedang apa kau disini?."_


	3. Chapter 3: Seirin VS Touou in Winter Cup

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

" _ **Mereka tidak meremehkan kita." Komentar Tsuchida senpai masih melihat kearah lapangan.**_

" _ **Mereka bermain seolah ini adalah saat-saat terakhir." Komentar Kogaine senpai.**_

 **.**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE: NINA STORY BOOK 2 © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita KNB yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pair: Kuroko TetsuyaXOc (Nina Valentine)**

 **Kiyoshi TeppeiXOc (Kanami Yumi)**

 **Izuki ShunXOc (Kanami Yuki)**

 **.**

 **Ket:** "Berbicara"

'Berpikir/dalam hati'

" _ **Berbicara dalam telepon atau alat komunikasi lainnya"**_

" _Berbicara Bahasa Inggris/flashback"_

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Seirin VS Touou in Winter Cup**

.

Izuki senpai yang dijaga oleh Imayoshi, mengoper bola itu pada Hyuuga senpai tapi berhasil ditepis oleh Sakurai yang langsung mengambil bola itu dan berlari kearah ring tim Seirin lalu menembakan bolanya. Hyuuga senpai segera menghadang lemparan bola itu tapi ternyata Sakurai tidak berniat menembak melainkan itu adalah pass pada Aomine yang langsung melakukan alley-up, dua poin untuk Touou.

'Hoo jadi mereka memang tidak meremehkan kami ya, demo.'

"Jangan senang dulu Touou, kami masih punya rencana kedua." Gumanku sembari menyeringai tepat saat Tetsuya akan melakukan Ignite Pass Kai dihadapan Aomine.

Aomine pun mencoba menangkapnya tapi tidak berhasil dan bola itu berakhir ditangan Teppei nii yang segera melakukan dunk tapi keburu dihadang oleh Wakamatsu. Melihat tidak bisa melakukan dunk, dia mengopernya kebelakang tepat dimana ada Kagami yang segera menangkapnya dan memasukannya kedalam ring, dua poin untuk tim kami. Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan dengan bola ditangan Imayoshi yang dioperkan pada Susa, Tetsuya mencoba menghadang tembakan Susa tapi tidak berhasil dan mereka kembali mencetak angka. Pemain Touou juga banyak mencetak angka, sampai akhirnya Kagami dan Aomine berhadapan satu lawan satu.

'Apa dia bisa, demo saat aku melihat status miliknya memang bisa saja dia melawan Aomine-kun, tapi tetap saja meragukan.' Batinku masih melihat kearah Kagami dan Aomine yang berhadapan satu sama lain.

Cukup lama mereka hanya diam ditempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun seolah Kagami sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk mengoper pada Izuki senpai. Aku sempat bernafas lega melihat kagami tidak jadi melakukannya, soalnya sangat beresiko, sekali sang ace gagal itu akan menurunkan semangat pemain lainnya.

"Nina time out." Perintah Riko senpai, aku segera pergi ke wasit untuk meminta time out. Mereka para pemain kembali kebench sedangkan aku sendiri memberikan minuman serta handuk pada mereka. Aku sempat tersenyum tipis ketikah melihat Kagami yang berwajah sangat serius melihat kearah lapangan, membuatku jadi tidak tahan dan menampar punggungnya hingga dia meringis kesakitan.

"O-oi Nina kenapa kau memukulku?." Omelnya padaku.

"Kau terlalu serius memikirkannya Kagami-kun, dan juga _good job_ , tak sia-sia kau pergi jauh-jauh ke Amerika, kalau begini aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannmu." Ucapku tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Huh, kau pikir aku hanya diam saja disana?."

"Mungkin."

"Nina teme."

"Tapi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?, pertandingan sudah semakin sengit." Tanya Izuki senpai.

"Umpan baru milik Kuroko sangat membebani tubuhnya jadi dia tidak bisa melakukannya setiap saat, apalagi akan sangat bahaya jika memainkannya terus menerus melawan Aomine." Timpal Kiyoshi senpai yang membuat kami semua sempat terdiam.

"Ne kapten, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan teknik barumu saja." Usulku mengerling kearah Hyuuga senpai yang duduk disamping Kagami.

"Hmm benar juga, baiklah aku akan mulai mencetak angka dari luar, Izuki berikan bolanya padaku." Perinta Hyuuga senpai sembari merenggangkan lehernya membuat mereka semua terkejut dengan penuturannya.

"Pertahanan Touou didalam sangat kuat, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kapten menarik perhatian mereka diluar." Jelasku dengan wajah datar.

"Hmmm, baiklah kami mengandalkanmu Hyuuga-kun." Ucap Riko senpai tersenyum kearah Hyuuga senpai yang dijawab "ya" olehnya.

Mereka kembali masuk kelapangan dan pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan Izuki senpai membawa bola lalu dilempar kearah Hyuuga senpai yang langsung dihadang oleh Sakurai. Hyuuga senpai mundur kebelakang dan menembak three poin dari tempatnya berdiri yang ternyata masuk, tiga poin untuk tim kami. Berkali-kali Hyuuga senpai memasukan bola dengan teknik barrier jumper, Sampai giliran Sakurai membawa bola dan dengan cepat memasukannya kedalam ring padahal tembakannya seperti dipaksakan tapi tetap saja masuk. Sasugana pemain veteran memang hebat dan sepertinya Sakurai mulai serius saat ini.

Akhirnya terjadilah pertandingan antar shooting guard Hyuuga senpai dan Sakurai, bahkan sepanjang pertandingan hanya diisi dengan tembakan three poin. Lalu saat 5 detik sebelum quarter pertama berakhir kami berhasil menyamakan kedudukan 22-22 dengan tembakan three poin dari Hyuuga senpai.

"Kita berhasil bertahan, Kuroko sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar." Komentar Kagami saat kami diberi waktu istirahat untuk persiapa quarter ke 2 mengerling kearah Tetsuya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Iie aku masih bisa bertahan sebentar lagi, kantouku disaat quarter kedua sudah dimulai ijinkan aku memakai vanishing drive sekali lagi, kita memang seri tapi kita sudah susah payah mengejar mereka, aku tidak mau terus tertinggal." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Mungkin saja itu bisa menyengat mereka tapi entahlah." Komentar Teppei nii.

"Jika kita memakainya terlalu sering mereka mungkin akan mengetahui triknya, kita harus menggunakannya dengan hati-hati." Komentar Izuki senpai.

"Demo aku tidak mengijinkannya Tetsuya." Ucapku menatap serius kearah Tetsuya membuatnya sempat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Ta-tapi kenapa."

"Apa yang dikatakan Izuki senpai ada benarnya, bahkan aku rasa mereka sudah tau triknya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Ninachan?." Tanya Teppei nii.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat Imayosi-san dan Susa-san berbicara, dia menyeringai senang kearah Susa-san dan saat itu aku menyadari kalau mereka mungkin sudah mengetahui trik vanishing drive itu."

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya Ninachan, aku janji aku akan berhati-hati."

"De-demo Tetsuya."

"Onegai shimasu." Ucap Tetsuya memohon padaku.

"Baiklah lakukan saja." Ucap Riko senpai mensetujui permintaan Tetsuya.

"Cotto Riko senpai-."

"Tidak apa-apa Ninachan, lebh baik melakukannya daripada menunggu mereka bergerak, kita harus selangkah lebih maju itulah yang paling penting, mungkin mereka mengetahui trik drive itu, meskipun begitu tidak masalah, kita juga tidak selalu memakai gerakan itu, tapi jika syaratnya cukup drive itu tidak bisa dihentikan, begitulah cara kerjanya." Ucap Riko senpai, aku menghela nafas, ada benarnya apa perkataan Riko senpai tapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan. Mereka mulai memasuki lapangan tapi aku sempat memegang pundak Tetsuya membuatnya langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucapku dengan wajah serius yang dijawab "hai" olehnya.

Pertandingan quarter kedua dimulai dengan Izuki senpai yang memegang bola lalu dioper pada Tetsuya yang langsung dihadang oleh Aomine didepannya, aku saja sempat terkejut mendapati Aomine yang menjaga Tetsuya. Tetsuya mencoba melewati Aomine dengan Vanishing Drive tapi tidak berhasil karena dengan cepat Aomine mundur kebelakang lalu melakukan steal pada bola yang dipegang Tetsuya, sudah aku duga kalau itu Aomine dia pasti bisa menggagalkan vanishing drive milik Tetsuya karena mau bagaimanapun juga Aomine merupakan orang yang paling lama bersama dengan Tetsuya. Segera Aomine berlari menuju ring kami dan melakukan dunk, dia berhasil mencetak dua angka untuk timnya, sedangkan kami hanya menatap syok pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Aomine.

Aomine sempat berbicara sesuatu pada Tetsuya lalu pergi menuju posisinya, saat itu aku menyadari apa yang akan di lakukan Tetsuya dan segera berlari kearah wasit guna meminta time out tapi terlambat, Izuki senpai mengoper bola pada Tetsuya dan dia langsung menggunakan ignite pass kai miliknya sayangnya bisa dengan mudah di hadang oleh Aomine yang berada didepannya. Aomine mengambil bola yang berada dibawahnya dan mendribel melewati Tetsuya juga melawati Izuki senpai yang sempat menghadangnya begitu juga melawati Kagami saat dia akan memasukan bola itu kedalam ring. Dua angka lagi berhasil dicetak oleh Aomine menggunakan teknik formless shot miliknya. Tim kami mencoba untuk membalikkan keadaan tapi sepertinya pemain Seirin sedang tidak fokus hingga bola berhasil di ambil oleh Wakamatsu dan kembali tim Touou mencetak angka.

'Sial, perasaan tidak enak itu menjadi kenyataan, bagaimana sekarang, aku mohon waktu berhentilah.' Batinku menatap serius kearah papan nilai yang berada tak jauh dariku, dan doaku terkabul begitu Sakurai memegang bola dengan Hyuuga senpai yang menjaga lalu dia berhasil melakukan steal hingga bola itu keluar lapangan.

"SMA Seirin time out." Ucap wasit mempersilahkan para pemain untuk kembali ke bench.

"Hmm ini sangat sulit, tapi pertama-tama Kuroko kau akan digantikan." Ucap Riko senpai yang sempat membuat Kuroko terkejut tapi kembali meundukan kepalanya dan menjawab "hai" dengan suara lemah.

"Dengar semuanya, ada sesuatu yang aku sadari saat melihat pertandingan tadi, pertama bagian dalam…" Jelas Riko senpai pada para pemain yang sayangnya tidak aku dengarkan karena sebagian dari rencananya juga merupakan ideku. Aku lebih fokus kearah Tetsuya yang masih menundukan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya lalu menggosok-gosok pelan surainya dengan handuk yang berada dikepalanya.

"Daijoubu Tetsuya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat Tetsuya meremas celananya cukup kuat tanda dia sangat kesal dengan pertandingan tadi.

"Sial, sial." Itu yang dia gumamkan dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluknya dan membiarkan dia menangis dipundangku, mau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti itu, ini mengingatkanku ketikah kami masih di Teiko dulu. Sampai sebuah tangan besar mendarat di kepala Tetsuya yang pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami.

"Itu tidak sia-sia baka, semua bercaya kalau kau akan kembali, kali ini jangan menyerah, selama kau duduk aku akan menunjukkan padanya, jika usaha yang sia-sia itu tidak ada." Ucap Kagami bersamaan dengan bel tanda time out berakhir berbunyi, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan memanggil Kagami sebelum dia memasuki lapangan.

"Kalahkan mereka ya Kagami-kun, sampai Tetsuya kembali, karena aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Ucapku sembari mengepalkan tangan kananku kearahnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya membalas kepalan tanganku lalu mulai memasuki lapangan, aku sendiri memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Tetsuya dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Aku hanya berharap Kagami bisa menyamakan kedudukan atau setidaknya bisa mencetak angka agar kami tak semakin jauh tertinggal.

 _ **~Nina Story Book 2~**_

Pertandingan quarter kedua berakhir dengan score 46 untuk tim kami dan 48 untuk tim Touou, ya kami berhasil mengejar ketinggalan berkat Kagami yang berhasil menyimbagi Aomine walau tidak sampai menyamakan kedudukan, tapi tak apalah selisih dua poin saja. Aku melihat keseliling tapi tak melihat Tetsuya dimanapun, hmm tidak mungkin kan dia menghilang begitu saja dari pandanganku.

"Kagami-kun kau tau dimana Tetsuya?."

"Tidak, bukannya dia tadi bersamamu ya?." Tanya Kagami yang aku jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya bersama Kagami mengelilingi stadion.

"Hah sebenarnya dia ada dimana sih?." Gerutu Kagami.

"Yo sepertinya kalian sedang mencari sesuatu." Ucap seseorang dibelakang kami yang sontak membuat kami menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan seorang wanita bersurai coklat panjang dengan bando pita berwarna merah serta iris mata coklat caramelnya sedang menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman di wajahnya, seketikah mataku melebar saat melihat wanita itu.

"Chiyoko-san?."

"Ninachan hisashiburi."

"Cotto sedang apa kau disini?."

"Aku sedang libur dan aku dengar kalau disini akan diadakan winter cup jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya." Jawabnya. Kagami yang penasaran siapa wanita itu langsung mencolek pundakku.

"Siapa dia Nina?." Tanya Kagami.

"Ah dia ini temanku saat di Teiko namanya Suzuki Chiyoko, dia merupakan kapten tim basket putri di Teiko."

"Oh orang yang pernah kau ceritakan waktu melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu ya."

"Hai, dan Chiyoko-san dia ini-."

"Aku sudah tau, Kagami Taiga kan, hoo ternyata kau lebih tinggi dari yang aku bayangkan dan juga kenapa alismu terbelah dua seperti itu?, apa sekarang jamannya membentuk alis seperti itu?, terlihat aneh ya." Komentar Chiyoko membuat perempatan langsung muncul diwajah Kagami, dan dia seperti ingin memukul Chiyoko tapi segera aku tahan.

"Ne Chiyoko-san kau melihat Tetsuya?." Tanyaku mencoba mengabaikan Kagami yang berguman tidak jelas.

"Kuroko?, tadi aku melihatnya ditaman seperti sedang melamun."

"Souka, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, nanti kita ketemu lagi." Ucapku pergi dari hadapan Chiyoko sembari menggandeng tangan Kagami, dan ya kami berhasil menemukannya seperti sedang melamun ditaman lantai dua dan dia masih mengenakan kaos basketnya tanpa memakai jersey. Aku mendekat kearahnya lalu memakaikan jersey miliknya yang memang tadi sempat aku bawa, membuatnya langsung menoleh kearah kami berdua.

"Kau bisa sakit loh Tetsuya."

"Ninachan, Kagami-kun."

"Jika kau tidak segera kembali, babak kedua akan dimulai." Ucap Kagami.

"Summimasen, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya sambil memakai jersey yang aku berikan dengan benar, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ne, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Tetsuya?." Tanyaku, aku sempat melihat tubuhnya menegang sesaat sebelum menoleh kearahku.

"Kau pasti kesini bukan hanya untuk mencari udara saja kan?." Lanjutku. Tetsuya terdiam lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dariku dan Kagami.

"Apa kalian berdua menyukai basket?."

"Hah?."

"Aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit, aku hanya ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini, aku memang sudah berjanji pada Momoi-san, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihatnya lagi, melihat Aomine-kun bermain dengan senyuman karena dia benar-benar mencintai basket, aku bukan bermaksud menolak siapa dia sekarang dan membencinya, hanya saja…hanya saja aku ingin melihat Aomine-kun bermain dengan senyuman seperti dulu, jika kita menang dalam pertandingan ini mungkin saja hal itu bisa terwujud." Jelas Tetsuya memandang kearah taman yang berada dilantai satu.

Aku tertegun dengan ucapan Tetsuya, aku pikir Tetsuya membenci Aomine karena sifat serta apa yang pernah dia katakan padanya, tapi jauh dalam lupuk hatinya dia masih ingin melihat sepakterjang Aomine dalam dunia perbasketan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya seperti waktu kita SMP dulu, tapi sejauh yang aku lihat dari para Kisedai yang sudah kami kalahkan, sepertinya harapan Tetsuya bisa saja terwujud nantinya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, manusia tidak sesederhana itu, aku tidak tau apakah kemenangan bisa mengubahnya, tapi kekalahan sudah pasti tidak akan mengubah apapun, satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk menang." Ucap Kagami membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua bersama dengan berhembusnya angin yang menerbangkan helaian surai _dark crimson_ miliknya, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tertegun dengan ucapan dari Kagami, semua yang dia katakan juga ada benarnya, aku heran darimana dia mendapat kata-kata seperti itu?.

"Ya apa kata-kata Kagami-kun ada benarnya juga, aku jadi ingat kata-kata milik Midorima-kun yang selalu dia ucapkan 'manusia hanya bisa berusaha tapi tuhan yang menentukan', jadi aku rasa lebih baik kita berusaha saja untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini, berubah atau tidaknya Aomine-kun nantinya itu biarkan tuhan dan dia yang memutuskan, saa lebih baik kita pergi ketempat yang lainnya ya." Ucapku mengulurkan tanganku pada Tetsuya yang dijawab "hai" serta sebuah senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

Author: Hufft akhirnya bisa update juga.

Nina: Kalau begitu kita langsung jawab Review saja ya.

Author: Ide yang bagus, baiklah kita masuk ke sesi jawab Review.

 **Kirigaya Shiina, Senju475, Akuro. terojima:** Ini sudah lanjut kok, memang kata-kata Sechan yang buat merinding itu yang mana ya?, semoga anda bisa menikmati chapter ini.

 **Mika hoshino:** Gimana ya, sebenarnya saya pengen membuat sebuah chapter dimana para oc saya berkencan dengan pairnya, tapi entah itu jadi atau gak. Tapi sebenarnya saya lebih suka romance yang manis-manis gimana gitu, dan memang cerita ini romancenya dibuat manis seperti itu tak terlalu vulgar.

Author: Kira-kira ada yang setuju gak?, kalau misalnya saya membuat special chapter kencannya para oc (termasuk Chiyoko dan Nami) dengan pairnya, jika ada bantu saya bikin idenya kayak gimana ya?, bisa lewat review atau pm.

 **Anita782:** kalau itu silahkan tanyakan pada Ninachan.

Nina: Apa?

Author: *tunjukin review*

Nina: *baca* oh ini, aku kan pernah senyum sekali tapi mereka malah memintaku buat gak senyum soalnya sekali senyum bisa buat mereka mimisan dengan wajah memerah gitu.

Kuroko: Lagipula senyuman dan keceriaan Ninachan cuma boleh untukku seorang.

Nina: *blushing*

Author: Cie…cie… yang lagi kasmaran cie…cie…

Nina: U-urusai na.

Author: Hahaha, sebenarnya saya membuat karakter Ninachan ini bersifat kuudare jadi ya gitulah dia jarang senyum. Maaf jika sifat ini tak berkenan untuk anda, tapi ya namanya juga kuudare jadi maklumi saja.

 **Asia Tetsu:** Iya sama-sama, saya senang jika anda juga senang :D

 **Michelle. Hadiwijaya:** Ini sudah lanjut, dan ya sebenarnya Techan itu tsundere, cuma gak mau ngaku aja kalau dia tsundere.

Kuroko: *ignite pass kai Author*

Author: *tarik Aomine, buat jadi pelindung*

Aomine: Author teme, apa yang kau-aaakkkhhh *kena ignite pass dan melayang sampai Antartika*

Author: Ok karena sudah semua Ninachan tolong ditutup ya.

Nina: *sweetdrop* Sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu membuat Aomine-kun menderita tiga chapter ini?.

Author: Oh itu, lagi pengen aja, soalnya membully Ryochan sudah terlalu mainstream.

Nina: Kalau begitu kenapa gak bully Akashi-kun saja, kan anti mainstream tu?.

Author: Hahaha, kau bercanda Ninachan, sebelum saya membully Sechan pastinya dia yang lebih dulu membully saya.

Akashi: Hmm kau memanggilku Author? *menyeringai ke Author*

Author: *glek* Ti-tidak kok Sechan hehehe, Ni-Ninachan cepat tutup gih.

Nina: Oh baiklah, terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

Author: Oh ya tambahan, thanks buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita saya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua *peluk cium*

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next Chapter in Nina Story Book 2**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau benar-benar gak niat ne Mayuzumi-san, tidakkah sebaiknya kau melihat lawan yang akan bertanding dengan timmu selanjutnya?."_

" _Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku tidak tertarik, entah itu yang bertanding para Kiseki No Sedai atau lawan kami selanjutnya sekalipun, karena aku yakin kalau kami pasti bisa mengalahkannya."_

 _._

" _Apa ada cara untuk bisa mengalahkannya?."_

" _Tapi jika ada pemain lain yang masuk dalam Zone akan beda lagi ceritanya."_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4: Zone…!**_

 _._

" _Kau menangis Nina?."_

" _Chi-chigau, tadi mataku kena debu tau."_


End file.
